


Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'

by orphan_account



Series: Love and other subtle things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Near Future, OT5, Pregnant Harry, Semi canon AU, and surgery, cuteness, dehydration worries, he's a dude obvouisly, i mean duh he has to have a C-section, idk what to tag..., lots of OT5 togetherness, men have babies just as normally as women do because it's AU and I can, mentions of childbirth complcations, mentions of pregnant Louis, mpreg again, takes place little less than a year from now, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Harry's pregnant and Louis is probably the most supportive / worrying husband on earth but still teases Harry.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"God, a pickle at 4 am?"</em><br/><em>Harry shrugged climbing under the duvet. "Hungry. And we're out of dried mango."</em><br/><em>Louis snuggled up to his side as he finished the pickle rinsing his mouth with water, resting a hand on the small bump that was their baby. "At least I had cravings for normal food."</em><br/><em>Harry snorted. "I don't think chocolate pudding at 3 am would be lumped with 'normal food', Lou.”</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> this a totally self indulgent fic.  
> I wanted to throw my two cent in with Mpreg month I love Mpreg especially Mpreg Harry - just imagine him with his massive hands on his little bump glowing with the knowlage of his and Louis baby growing inside of him,being totally one with his body and so zen thoughout the whole thing. ugh- I'm probably not totally correct on some stuff seeing as I'm not male nor have I ever had a baby, yes those are symptoms of dehyadration...um it's kind of all over the place so I apologise if it's confusing at points. I hope you enjoy, leave me comments please! :)  
> **Disclaimer : I own nothing and I'm not affiliated with any one in or around One Direction , any thing written here are purely my own thoughts and come from the imagitive part of my mind. In short, this is fiction and I would prefer it stay here and only be spoken of in the fandom .**  
> ***title a qoute from Erich Fromm **  
> cheers

Louis pillow was trying to get up; he tightened his arms around his waist, grumbling softly. His pillow chuckled.

"Lou, let go."

"No, you're my pillow, therefore you must stay."

"Come on Lou, I need the toilet." Harry said untangling his legs from Louis.

"Ugh, why." Louis rolled over and propping his head up on his elbow.

"Because your baby is pressing on my bladder."

Louis ran a hand down Harry's back as he stood, the swooping feeling still present at the words _your baby_ even after 21 weeks. Harry bumbled across the room disappearing in the hall before the light flicked on for the bathroom. Louis was half asleep again by the time Harry came back to bed crunching a pickle in a bag. _God bless America for such conveniences_.

"God, a pickle at 4 am?"

Harry shrugged climbing under the duvet. "Hungry. And we're out of dried mango."

Louis snuggled up to his side as he finished the pickle rinsing his mouth with water, resting a hand on the small bump that was their baby. "At least I had cravings for normal food."

Harry snorted. "I don't think chocolate pudding at 3 am would be lumped with 'normal food', Lou.”

"'Course it would, you’re making her into a hipster before she's born."

"I'm not doing anything to _him_ , it's what he wants innit?"

Harry grabbed Louis hand and moved it up and to the left slightly on his abdomen, "Feel that?" Louis could just feel a very slight flutter under his fingers as the baby moved, it felt so different than when he had been pregnant with Addy her movement always surprised him - especially when she would kick him in the kidneys, with Harry it was like a butterfly was stuck under Harry's skin, fighting its way out, Louis felt a smile carve across his face and pressed a kiss to Harry's bump before leaning up to brush their lips.

"I love you. But, sweetie, it's a girl."

Harry giggled and kissed him back. "Boy."

Louis rolled his eyes. "How many girls immediately between the pair of us? Seven? Nine- if you count Addy and my half-sister.”

"Two boys.”

"Exactly, Tomlinson men don't stand a chance." he nipped at Harry's collarbone.

"I still feel like it's a boy." Harry pouted.

Louis sighed into Harry's neck, fluttering the curls by his ear, the hormones had done wonders for his curls, they were glossy, full and tightly wound. "We find out in less than six hours, don't get your mind set."

Harry huffed out a breath. "My minds been set for three weeks."

Louis traced Harry's butterfly lightly pressing kisses to his shoulder.

"Lou? You won't be disappointed if it is a girl, right? I know how much you want a boy."

Louis flipped on the bedside lamp and looked down at Harry. "Do you really think I'm that shallow, Harry? You really think so little of me after all these years?"

"No, of course not." Harry said quickly. "I just know how much you'd love a boy-"

"Yes I'd love a son, but if you gave birth to a banana I'd love it all the same, what matters to me is you and baby are healthy. Everything else is trivial."

Harry stared at him a moment before wrapping a hand around the back of Louis neck and jerking him down into a kiss. "I love you." he murmured.

*

This time  Louis woke when a small body landed on his back.

"Dada! Wake up."

"What if I just smush you?" Louis countered flipping over and tickling the little girl until she was giggling and screaming.

"What’s going on?" Harry quipped flopping down on the bed, he obviously just finished his morning yoga session, yoga pants still on, shirt damp with sweat pulling slightly across the swell of his stomach. _He won't be able to hide much longer_.

Addy had wondered off to find her stuffed kitten. Harry had his eyes closed hands resting on his stomach, he grimaced slight as he shifted.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked cupping his cheek.

Harry opened his eyes, "Nothing, just my back."

"Hurting again?"

"Just a little bit." Harry shrugged. Louis eyebrow rose and he nudged Harry's shoulder until he turned on his side and began kneading the tense muscles Harry sighed in content.

"When's the appointment?" His voice muffled.

"Eleven." Louis hands didn't stop their movement.

"I need to shower." Harry slowly forced himself to sit up. "Thank you." Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead as a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey, Liam." Louis greeted opening the door of the hotel room.

"Hey." Liam smiled walking in. "Addy ready?"

"Yeah she's just putting her kitten down for a nap." Addy ran over throwing herself into Liam's arms.

"Hey kiddio! Ready to swim?"

"Yes!" she giggled clapping her hands.

Louis squeezed Liam’s' arm. "Thanks a lot for watching her." truly grateful for such good friends - _fuck_ such a good _family_.

Liam brushed him off. "It's really no problem, I love spending time with her, we all do. Louis you've got to realize we all love her to death and she will never be a burden neither will the new one."

Louis nodded, not trusting himself to speak around the knot of emotion in his throat.

"Let us know everything's good when you get back?"

"Of course." Louis pressed a kiss to Addy's forehead. "Be a good girl for Uncle Liam."

"’Kay, dada."

 

Twenty minutes later Louis finally got Harry down stairs. ("I can't get my jeans up." _"Wear something else_." "Oh that's not all a giveaway .")

"How many?" Harry asked tugging self-consciously on his baggy sweater making sure the folds hid his bump.

"About a dozen now but more will be here by the time we get back, I can get you out around back if you'd like." the bodyguard shrugged.

"Just a few minutes?" Louis asked. Harry glanced at his watch nodding. "We have time."

The bodyguard nodded and headed towards the door. Louis slipped his hand into Harry's squeezing slightly. "Alright?"

Harry nodded, running a hand across his belly. "Yeah."

They walked out hand in hand - Louis coming up pregnant had blown the cover of the closet leaving them no choice but to come out, they'd lost a few fans and had been the media's punching bag for a few weeks but the overall support had made up for those rough times, not to mention the whole of the fan base was completely in love with Addison, two years later no one bat an eye at them acting like a couple nor remembered they had been closeted. - They stopped for a few pictures, signed a few things and chat with the calm fans before Louis slung an arm around Harry's waist .

"Sorry ladies and gents ,we've got somewhere to be." They waved to the chorus of _awwws_ and slipped into the car Louis let out a breath and turned to Harry who had his head back, eyes closed, hand resting lightly on his stomach.

"Love?" Louis twined their fingers. Harry opened his eyes, squeezing Louis hand.

"I'm alright; a girl got me around the middle is all."

"You alright?”

Harry dimpled and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, just.. She had a look after she hugged me, I think she felt it." he bit his lip.

Louis sighed running his thumb across Harry's knuckles. “We have to tell them sometime before you go into labor on stage or something equally as traumatizing."

Harry's lips quirked. "What if they're unhappy?"

"Fuck them then."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not honestly, I’m quite happy with you."

"Cute, but I'm serious babe."

"I know. " Harry sighed leaning his head back again.

Harry is weighed, blood pressure taken and has blood drawn before Dr. Moore walks in, a slim woman with a calm face and kind words.

"Hello Louis, Hi Harry how are you feeling today?"

"Good, I feel good; my back was acting up but other than that."

She wheels the chair over and sits down, balancing the clipboard on her knees. "Your back again? How badly?"

"Not much, Lou rubbed it a bit and a hot shower helped a lot." Harry shrugged.

"Good man." she nodded at Louis. Back to Harry she added "If you need I can give you a list of safe over the counter meds, it's only going to worse the farther along you get."

"Yay" Harry replied with sarcasm attempting a jig on the table and giving up half way though. "No I'm ok for now."

She nodded and made a note, “No more morning sickness?"

"No." Louis answered for Harry.

Moore gave him a small smile before continuing "Great! But I want to talk about your weight, Harry."

"Ok?"

"Since you’re so slender, I'd like if you put on a little more, - maybe -three pounds by our next appointment? That's a pound a week."

"Is it serious?" Louis asked taking Harry's hand when he reached out searching blindly for it behind him.

Moore shook her head. "No, not at all, he's prefect now. I'd just like a little extra. But healthy weight, don't overdo it with junk foods."

"All he eats is healthy." Louis quipped as Harry shook his head smiling fondly. "Not true I ate all your chips yesterday."

"I offered."

"Ok you two," she laughed. "Ready for the ultrasound? Harry if you'll take off your shirt and unbutton your jeans I'll be right back."

Harry shimmied out of his shirt as Moore left the room, Louis took it folding it over his arm as he unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of Harry's jeans, pressing a kiss to center of Harry's chest, right between the birds. Harry hopped up on to the table again swinging his legs.

"Nervous?" Louis asked rubbing Harry's knuckles.

"Kind of?"

Moore came back pushing the ultrasound machine and settled it next to the bed. "Lay back, please Harry."

Harry lay back on the bed as Moore shuffled around on the cart before pulling out a bottle of gel. "This is going to be cold." she warned before squeezing a generous amount on to Harry's stomach. Flourishing the small wand she spread the gel over Harry's skin, gazing intently at the grainy picture on the screen, pausing she smiled. "Ready to hear the heartbeat?"

Harry glanced at Louis, who smiled widely in response, eyes crinkling .

"It's a good, strong heartbeat" Moore pressed a button and Harry's jaw dropped; _"Lou."_ the clear sound of Harry's heart beat along with the faster beat of a tiny heart filled the room. A _baby’s_ heartbeat. _Their_ baby's heartbeat.

Harry looked at Louis again, he wasn't surprised to see a sheen in Louis blue eyes, Louis caught his eye and pressed his lips to Harry's hand, sinking unspoken words into his skin.

"Do you want to find out the sex?"

"Yes." Harry whispered eyes fixed on the small screen, watching the picture shift as Louis nodded beside him.

"Any guesses?" Moore questioned, moving the wand trying to get a clear picture.

"I think it's a boy, Lou a girl."

"Ooh, forces divided, I'm going to have say ..Harry is the winner." She turned the screen pointing. "In my professional opinion - and I haven't been wrong yet- it's a boy, congratulations."

"Really?" Harry asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Really." Moore said smiling. "I'll get your snapshot." she handed him a few tissues to clean off and left the room.

Louis stood up once Harry sat up, slipping his shirt back over his head, hands lingering on Harry's belly, lifting his eyes he met Harry’s.

"A boy." he breathed.

Louis smiled and brushed his lips against Harry's, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "A boy."

"I was right."

Louis chuckled burying his face in Harry’s neck, "Don't get cheeky."

Harry laughed biting to junction of Louis neck lightly before the door opened.

"Alright." Moore said handing a small picture to Louis. "Here's your scan, remember about the weight Harry; Don't get too stressed and I'll see you soon. Remember you can call me anytime."

"Thank you." both chorused following her out before Harry pulled her into a hug ,murmuring "Thank you so much."

She pat his cheek when he pulled away with a "You're a good guy."

The two slipped into the waiting car and Harry pulled out his phone, aiming the camera carefully at the scan and sending it he smiled at Louis as he dialed a number, angling it so Louis could hear.

"Hello?"

 _Ah ,of course, Anne_.

"Hey mum, Lou's here too. Did you get the picture?"

"I did, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be getting from it, obviously you've had an ultrasound. Is everything alright?"

"No everything's fine, great, just the normal check in."

"Ok..."

"Anne, we’ve found out the gender." Louis but in rolling his eyes.

"Oh! And?"

"A boy." Harry grinned.

"Oh a boy! That's fantastic sweetheart! Everything's going well, right?"

"Yeah, good heartbeat, baby's progressing wonderfully, doctor said."

"Good, good. Oh god a grandson! I can't wait for a visit. I have to go tell Robin and Gemma. It's still quiet subject though?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." he tugged subconsciously on his shirt.

"Ok sweetie, I understand, I have to go, I love you. You too Louis. Say hi to Addy and the boys for me."

"Will do mum, bye."

Harry hung up and dropped the phone between them looking up at Louis from under his eye lashes.

"Don’t get cheeky now."

"Only if you kiss me."

Louis rolled his eyes before undoing his seatbelt and kissing him, Harry's hands went straight for Louis hair, tangling in it as he licked into his mouth.

*

"It doesn't look like a boy." Niall said turning the ultrasound scan to the side and cocking his head. “It looks like a hermit crab."

Harry snatched the scan back with a noise of disgust. "Thanks a lot, Niall, really looking forward to giving birth to a crustacean." kicking his thigh lightly.

Addison had bullied the five of them into watching _Finding Nemo_ with her on one bus, she was currently sound sleep, propped up on Zayn's lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her feet claiming Liam's lap as the movie played softly in the background.

"Have you got any names in mind?" Liam asked.

Harry looked at Louis from where his head rested on his lap, Louis stilling his hand that had been carding though the curls. "We never talked about boys' we knew Addy was a girl form the word go."

"Oh like I did, you mean?"

Louis tugged on a curl. " _Let it go_."

 _"Let it go can't hold it back anymore here I stand and here I'll stay_." Niall murmured. Liam kicked him. "What about Christopher?"

Harry made a face, they'd done this with Addison too, gone around suggesting names until they'd found one that stuck. "I don't think he's a Christopher."

"Craig, Angus, Emmet, Fregus or Lorcan?" Niall suggested.

"I was thinking something more along english, to be honest."

Niall laughed at Harry's tone. "Mate those were the most crap Irish name I could give you, I'm playing."

"What about William? Or George?" Zayn threw out.

"William's nice. But no George."

"Troy?" Liam suggested pulling up Addy's slipping sock.

"Over my cold, dead body." Louis murmured.

Liam froze. "Shit Lou, I forgot, sorry." Louis waved it off. "Adain?"

Harry pinched him. "No."

The names got wilder as they continued, everywhere from "Larry" and "Lourry" ( _the fans would love it! big laugh!_ ) to "Triton"

"What about." Zayn said slowly, scrolling through his phone. "Benedict? Means blessed in Latin."

Louis looked down at Harry, eye brows raised; Harry had his bottom lip between his teeth and a hand on his belly. "I like it ." he whispered. "A lot actually. Lou?"

"Benedict Tomlinson- Styles.. a middle?"

"Alex?" Niall said with a yawn.

"Alexander." Liam added.

"Benedict Alexander Tomlinson- Styles." Harry whispered feeling the name roll off his tongue.

"A mouthful." Louis quipped. "He'll have hell spelling it, I love it."

*

"Babe, we're here, wake up."

Harry groaned and sat up he just fallen asleep ignoring the pain in his back, Louis already had Addy's rucksack over his shoulder, her kitten in hand. "Let me." Harry reached for the bag.

"Nope." Louis breezed. "You're not carrying anything when you're just awake, come on love let's get you to bed."

Zayn carried Addy carefully down the steps of the bus and was met with a soft chorus of _aww_ 's Harry glanced panicked at Louis.

"You're fine." he assured.

Fans like to hug Harry around the middle which made him flinch back, trying to keep his ever growing abdomen away from oblivious hands. Louis kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye as he took pictures and signed phone covers.

"We're not stupid you know." a girl whispered.

Harry frowned at her; she looked around her late teens early twenties. “Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly down at his torso. "Loose shirts, eating even more randomly on stage, no beach or poolside pictures, an acoustic tour ?- which we've been waiting for for ages by the way so thanks for that - not even taking in how you're fucking _glowing ,_ We're way more observant than you think."

Harry froze. "I, um, I don't know what your, er, talking about." he said with a half-smile, not looking at her directly.

She beamed at him. "Don't worry, it's all speculating until it's confirmed, we really know nothing, just like before with you and Louis."

Harry chuckled handing her phone back. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." she said winking as Louis came over herding Harry inside.

"Night!" they called as the door swung shut.

"They know!" Harry threw his hands up in the air. "They've figured it out!"

Louis watched him in the confined space of the lift. "Figured out what?"

Harry glared at him. "That I'm pregnant, you dense twat."

"You can't have expected them not to, H, you are kind of obvious."

"What's that mean?"

"You're holding yourself differently." Niall chimed in, he was beginning to regret holding the lift for them, "Like you keep guarding your abdomen, you are now."

Harry glanced down and he was indeed guarding his stomach with his forearm, like he was in the middle of blocking a boxing move. "Oh god."

"Honey, it's natural, I did the same thing with Addy."

"Yeah but we weren't on tour."

He stormed off before the life doors opened all the way.

"Have fun with that mate." Niall clapped him on the back and took off to his own room.

When Louis opened the door to their room Harry was in tears and clung to him, folding himself down to  tuck his face into Louis neck. "I'm sorry I snapped."

Louis dropped the rucksack and pulled Harry as close as he could. "It's ok baby."

"No it's not, you're so wonderful and I snapped at you, why do you put up with me anymore?" Harry sobbed into Louis shoulder.

"Because I love you. " Louis said simply standing Harry up and wiping his wet cheeks "Let’s get you to bed, love."

Harry let Louis lead him to the bed and undress him, pressing a kiss to his chest, before checking on Addy, stripping down and crawling into bed pressing his lips lightly to Harry's bump.

*

"Ready for the show?!" Niall was crouching down level with Addy. She bounced up and down in excitement clapping her hands, they were in Las Vegas and the lights of the strip were nothing but hyping her up more. Harry knelt down to fix her knee socks, it had been four weeks since his little melt down and where his emotions were more under his control , his bump had almost doubled in size making in nearly impossible for him to go out more than necessary.

"Are you going to be on your best behavior?" Harry asked Addy softly.

"Yes daddy." she bubbled. Harry smiled.

"I know you will. Have fun." he gave her nose a kiss and fluffed her pigtails. She and Niall pranced out of the room with a called "I will, I wuve you!"

Louis helped Harry stand and gripped Harry’s elbows with both hands. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes cupping Louis cheek. "It's only for two hours I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep."

"You're _awfully_ tired today, he been kicking a lot?" Louis rest a hand on Harrys bump.

"I'm _awfully_ pregnant; he was this morning but not now. I'm ok Lou."

Louis looked at his dubiously. "Ok, call me for anything."

"I will." Harry gave him a chaste kiss before nudging his shoulder. "Have fun."

*

During intermission Louis phone rang interrupting Addy's jabber, "Just a second, love." he told her unlocking his phone, she turned to Niall and continued without missing a beat.

"Hey, Haz, what's up."

_"I need you."_

"Harry what's wrong."

" _Something's wrong, can you -_ "

"Yeah I'll be right there." he hung up and looked at Niall.

"Go, I've got her. _Go_."

Louis nodded, touching Addy's head before sneaking out while the lights went down again. He got back to the hotel in record time, bouncing on his heels in the elevator while Alberto watched him with guarded eyes.

Louis didn't know what to expect when he walked into their suite, but he didn't expect to find Harry curled up on their bed his white shirt nearly transparent under the sheen of cold sweat coating his pale body. Louis dropped to his knees next to the bed, cradling Harry’s face in his hands and bushing the hair away from his forehead.

"Harry, baby." he murmured.

Harry cracked open his eyes. "Hi."

"Harry's what's wrong."

"It's probably nothing; I just really don't feel well."

"I'll get a car ready?" Alberto asked, Louis nodded, not taking his eyes of Harry's face, his eyes were frightingly dull.

"What do you mean?" Louis stroked his hand through Harry’s hair.

"I'm really dizzy and nauseous and I can't think straight."

Worry settled in a hard lump in Louis chest. "Harry, I need you to sit up, ok? I'm going to call Moore, and we're going to hospital."

Harry sat up clutching Louis shoulder, eyes closed breathing labored as he swallowed hard. " _Lou_." he whispered heartbreakingly.

"It's alright baby, I've got you, you’re going to be fine."

Louis wasn't sure how many speeding laws they'd broken on the way to the private hospital, but he did make a vague mental note to personally give Alberto a bonus at the end of the year. Harry was more out of it by then requiring Louis, Alberto and a nurse to help keep him up as they entered the building.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles?" a young man in a white coat asked when they made it inside, gesturing for a gurney. "Moore called."

"Yes." Louis gasped helping get Harry on the bed; he made to follow but a nurse held him back.

"We'll take it from here, sir."

"I need to go." Louis said almost desperate. "He's my husband; you can't keep me from being with him."

"Sir the doctors need to work."

"But-"

Alberto put a hand on Louis shoulder. "Louis, come and sit."

"But Harry."

"Harry is where he needs to be right now, you need to sit." Alberto steered him into the hard chair. Louis sat his face in his hands. _Do not break down. You can't._

The chair was hard and uncomfortable and Louis was pretty sure he'd never regain feeling in his ass again from sitting for -an _hour_...he checked his phone, it had felt like six had gone by. Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Louis?" He sat bolt upright at Dr. Moore’s voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it's fine, really. How's Harry."

"He's fine, baby's fine." she said, with a smile she gestured for him to follow Alberto in tow. “His blood pressure was incredibly high when you arrived, that's why they took him right back, high blood pressure puts the baby at risk, they needed to get it down as quickly - I'm not sure why they didn't tell you."

"Harry's never had problems with his blood pressure before." Louis protested.

"Yes and this was brought on by dehydration, his body panicked." She said simply.

"Dehydration?" Louis asked.”How - he drinks all the time, especially since he found out he was pregnant. How could he get dehydrated?"

Moore smiled at his distress. "His electrolytes got low. I had the same problem with my second child. It's pretty common, really, he's fine really."

they had stopped in front of a door "How can I prevent it from happening again?"

"Just keep him drinking, try sports drinks those help."

Louis nodded. "He's ok though? And the baby?"

"Both are fine, Louis I promise, you can go see for yourself."

"Thank you." Louis whispered.

Moore opened the door and walked in. "Harry, how are we doing?" Harry was sitting up on the bed in just his jeans an IV in his arm, Louis released a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Much better, still a little foggy but my stomach better and I'm not dizzy anymore." he noticed Louis and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Good, I'm glad, but I'm moving your appointment up to this Friday instead of next."

"Ok." Harry kept his eyes on Louis.

Moore checked the IV bag. "You're almost done, I want you to sit for twenty minutes after and then you can go, ok?"

Harry nodded and Moore left saying something about release forms.

Louis stayed by the door, the room silent save for the bleeping of machines, just watching Harry, he was still pale, but the usual gleam had returned to his eye.

"Lou." Harry's voice was soft, he held out his hand.

Louis walked slowly towards him, the closer he got the more notable the dark circles under Harry's eyes got he dropped his gaze, he took Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together, Harry immediately rubbed his thumb across the back of Louis knuckles pulling him closer. Louis kept his eyes on their hands, The monitors continued bleeping.

"Lou, please look at me."

Louis slowly raised his gaze to meet Harry's, the worry that set on his shoulders, the heavy coil of _"what if"_ in his chest, the bubbling of every word he'd said during a fight finally bust his eyes filling with tears without his permission .

"C'mere." Harry said pulling him to his chest, Louis eyes burned as he breathed deeply out on to Harry's shoulder as he held on to his like a vice.

"I'm ok, Louis. The baby's ok. We're both ok, everything’s fine."

"I thought I was going to lose you, you _bastard_. You _said_ you were just tired."

"I thought it was just being tired Lou, I wouldn't lie to you." Harry pulled him onto the bed next to him, minding his IV.

"I can't lose you, _I can't_." Louis whispered tightening his arms around Harry's neck, breathing in Harry's scent, only Harry was allowed to see him this vulnerable. "I can't."

"Lou, you're not going to lose me, baby I'm fine."

Louis raised his eyes to meet Harrys' again. "But you might not have been and it would have been because of me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "In case you forgot I made the decision to keep the baby."

 _"My_ baby." Louis murmured. "I didn't notice you were ill, I just left you alone Harry."

Harry kissed the top of Louis head. "I'm a big boy, Lou I can be left alone."

"Obviously you can't!" Louis said shrilly sitting up. "Harry you were _dehydrated_! It doesn't happen in two hours! I should have seen I should have noticed!"

Harry watched him warmly. "But I'm fine."

Louis glared at him. "Not the point."

Harry giggled.

"What?" Louis snapped.

"I'm the one with the hormonal imbalance and you're being weird."

Louis heart may have melted. He kissed him - a majority of their arguments ended that way, it was a problem - "I love you."

Harry brushed the hair off his fore head, his thumb brushing the hidden crinkles by Louis eye. "I love you too."

They arrived at the hotel a little after 3 am, the receptionist smiling at them sleepily from the front desk. Niall was leaning against his hotel room door sleep mussed and clad in boxers and T shirt, Louis had texted him from the car responding to over a hundred bordering frantic texts.

" _'On our way'_ Really helpful Tommo. Ya alright H and the little one?"

Louis rolled his eyes keeping a firm arm around Harry's waist.

"I'm fine, baby's fine, I swear I've said it a million times in two hours now." Harry smiled. "Where's Addy? the boys?"

Niall jerked his head towards his room. " Addy was starting to worry so we watched a movie, out cold on me bed the lot of them."

"Sorry ." Harry said hugging Niall.

" 's alright. Get some rest you."

*

"I thought you quit?" Zayn asked as Louis took a cigarette and sat down on the balcony between Liam and Niall, they were in LA and thankful for the privacy of Louis and Harry's house.

"Could ask you the same thing." Louis countered taking a long drag.

"My last pack." Zayn said nodding at the remaining three cigarettes.

"Lou, what's up?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." Louis shook his head, watching the sunset more intently then he normally would have.

"Louis..."

"I didn't think about him for a second." He said in a rush, the sun set was brilliant reds and oranges.

"Who?" Zayn asked softly, the tip of his cigarette glowing red in the rapid fading light, the fairy lights that Harry had strung as part of a surprise Louis for their fourth anniversary , would soon turn on.

"The baby." Louis almost whispered. "The thought didn't even cross my mind, to think about, let alone worry about him or Addy for that matter. All I could think about was Harry."

"Nothing wrong with that, Lou." Niall said.

Louis glanced at him. "Before Addy, yeah, what kind of father does that make me?"

"You're a great father Louis, look at Addy for proof of that." Zayn gripped his arm.

Louis shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't put my kids first, hell, I'm no better than Troy to me."

"Louis you are a thousand times over the father Troy was to you. All this shows is how much you care for Harry."

Louis started pacing. "That's not the point Liam, the point is I have to put my children’s needs above my own and I can't when it comes to Harry, I can't."

"Honestly Lou, I think it's better for them to grow up knowing their parents love each other as much as you and Harry do, than knowing you'll sacrifice your feelings." Niall mused through a cloud of smoke.

Louis stopped in front of him. "My son should know I was willing and ready to stop his life before it started to save my husband? He needs to know that? Because I was ready Niall, I was ready to tell them to save Harry if needed be and forget about our son, _My_ son. Jesus Christ, I'm fucked."

"No, you love him." Zayn said simply. "You make second decisions Lou, if it helps Harry said the same thing when you had complications with Addy."

"He never told me that." Louis sank back into his chair stars were popping out now.

"There's a lot of things he told us while you were in surgery you don't know."

"Louis he loves you as much as you love him. He's going to be fine and so is that little boy, ok? You'll drive yourself mad worrying about the  _'what if'_ mate."

" I know, I just can't help it." Louis rubbed his face, stubbing out the cigarette and standing up. "It is what it is."

"Cheers." Niall said waving Louis off the balcony.

*

"You've been smoking." was the first thing Harry said as Louis flopped down on the bed next to him.

"So?"

"You only smoke when you're stressed _and_ you're not sleeping this past week."

"Has nothing to do with the fact you're due in four weeks and we're finishing up a tour, does it ?" Louis muffled into the sheets.

Louis felt a hand rub up and down his back. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he heard Harry sigh.

"I'm nervous."

Louis turned his face out of the sheets and towards Harry, eyebrows raised. "Birth." Harry answered. "What if I do it wrong?"

Louis snorted. "Babe, you don't _do_ anything."

"I read about someone who was actually in labor for three hours before they went to the hospital and the baby was _blue_."

Louis leaned up and ran a trail of kisses up Harry's bump and on to his chest. "Don't wait three hours, then." before returning to his trail now tracing the sparrows on Harrys chest.

"But they didn't know they were in labor, what if I don't know?"

"Trust me, you'll know, hurts like hell." Louis was now intent on Harry's neck, sucking light marks that would fade by morning. Harry tipped his head back for more access but kept talking.

"I don't want to screw it up."

"You won't, you're perfect already."

"Oh _Ha ha_ , and what about my butterfly? It'll be maimed Lou!"

Louis stopped and looked down at Harry. "Really? You went from labor to your bloody butterfly tattoo?"

"Maimed." Harry pouted. Louis leaned down and bit his bottom lip lightly.

"You're such a child." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis neck and pulled him back down. "Where's Addy?" Louis asked as Harry tangled his hands in Louis hair.

"Asleep and you know she plays for at least an hour when she wakes up, just kiss me."

"The boys are still awake."

Harry looked at him. "You think they've learned nothing in the past five years?"

"Good point." Louis laughed.

*

"No way in hell are you tagging the ultrasound as 'babystagram'."

"Oh come on, you wouldn't let me do it with Addy!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "And I'm not letting you do it now for the same reasons."

Harry huffed and tapped away at his laptop as Louis rubbed his ankles, they had been teasing the fans on twitter for about a week, posting pictures of baby clothes, comments about the right cottage cheese/ black olive/sweet relish to pancake ratio ( they had to air out the kitchen after that ) Harry even posted saying he knew what a butterfly looked like sitting down.

"Ten minutes to show guys." An assistant stuck her head in the room. Harry sighed as Louis helped him into his boots, his ankles swollen, and stood tugging on his shirt that was stretched taunt over his belly.

"I feel fat." he whined slipping into the plaid shirt and jacket, buttoning the last few buttons to mask his belly.

"I'm sorry, love." Louis stood on his toes to peck Harry's cheek. "Just a bit longer."

The set went by quickly. "That was it folks, how about those voices?!" the interviewer asked the crowd earning a collective scream in return.

chuckling he turned to Zayn.

"How are you guys feeling about this tour? An acoustic tour! Not many artists can pull that off and still beat records for fastest selling tickets."

"Really good," Zayn replied. "I mean we'd be nowhere without our incredible fans." he gave the crowd a thumbs up: More screaming.

"Yeah, they really are the in best in the world! So accepting and patient." Niall added.

"Especially with us and our little one." Louis glanced at Harry. "You never know how hard it is to have a tour and a two year old until you've done it." he chuckled.

" Is it tough?"

"You wouldn't believe it, John." Louis winked.

"But totally worth it!" Harry cheered, missing placing a hand on his belly by seconds.

John laughed and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "But draining, right Harry? I heard you were in the hospital a few weeks ago."

Harry took a deep breath glancing at the boys who shot him encouraging smiles, they had planned this. "Yeah, I was ill - got dehydrated- normally that wouldn't mean the hospital but we needed to make sure the baby was ok."

The room went silent.

"'The baby'? What baby?" John asked clearly confused.

Harry laughed. “Oh, Louis and I are expecting our second."

John gaped as the crowd cheered. "Well I guess a congratulations is in order!"

Louis came behind and slid an arm around Harry's chest, pulling him close, tucking his head under his chin. "Thank you so much."

"When are you due? You've done a wonderful job hiding it, might I add."

"In just about three weeks." Harry nodded.

"Wow! Excited? You know what you’re having?"

"I'd say excited is a word, and we do know."

John smiled. "You're not going to tell us are you?"

Harry winked. "Not a chance. Everyone will have to wait until after the little ones' born, Sorry!" he added as a collective _awh_ came from the crowd.

"What about you guys?" John rounded on the other three. "Do you mind? Does having a toddler and soon a baby cramp your style , I mean you're young and free."

"Not at all." They answered.

"We've always had a baby on tour and it's so much fun to have them around." Liam added.

The others nodded in agreement. "We're this weird little family," Niall supplied waving a hand. "You can't not love everyone in it, and these poor kids are stuck with us for the rest of their lives." he waggled his eyebrows.

The crowd _aww'd_ again and John turned back to a teary eyed Harry.

"Hormones." he muttered sticking his face into Louis shoulder.

"Well thank you guys for an incredible show and for breaking this huge news with us! Good luck Louis, Harry with your new little one and Zayn, Liam and Niall good luck keeping up!"

*

The rest of the tour passed in a flash until the entire crew and band stood in the rented room at some huge hotel in the middle of LA, Liam and Niall stood on a table thanking everyone for their hard work these passed months and telling them all _"to  go get totally pissed, drinks and rooms are on management."_

Louis smiled at Harry they jumped down, putting a hand on his belly, the baby had been really active this morning but was asleep for most of the day resting low, shifting Harry's center of balance backwards and being pure torture on his back.

"Go have a drink." Harry told him, sitting down stretching his legs out .

Louis shook his head. "I'm good."

Harry rolled his eyes and kicked him lightly in the shin. "Lou, go have fun. I'm fine, I'll probably go crash in a room in a bit anyway."

Louis stood behind him, playing with his hair and rubbing his shoulders. "Are you really tired? Do you want to go home?"

Harry leaned his head back to look up at Louis. "I'm always tired. No, it would be rude. Kiss."

Louis quirked an eyebrow but obliged, brushing their lips together. "You sure?" he mumbled his lips at the corner of Harry's mouth .

"Yes, now go get a drink and chat, I'll let you know when I go find a room."

Louis gave him one more chaste kiss, running his thumb over Harry's cheekbone before disappearing off to the bar, Harry shifted as a small twinge  spasmed through his lower body, this was a bit stronger than the one earlier today.

About two hours later Louis was two drinks down and in a mild discussion with a group of people about the benefits of comic books when  a familiar hand closed around his biceps.

"Could I steal you a moment?" Harry's breath was warm on his neck.

"Of course, Excuse me." he told the group, Harry’s hand circled his wrist ,directing him across the room towards the door, Zayn was lounging at the table, watching the scene unfold as everyone got drunk. "What's up?"

Harry had both hands on his belly . "I think I need to go to hospital."

Panic seized Louis , his chest heavy. "Why? What's wrong?" he said already pulling out his phone and finding Moore's number.

"Lou, I think..I think I'm in labor."

Louis eyes shot up to gauge Harry's face , he grimaced and gripped his bump for a moment , squeezing Louis arm tightly. "You're not due for two weeks! How far apart are they?"

"Maybe ten minutes?" Harry blushed.

"Christ Harry!" he said it loud enough for Zayn to hear, he stood up slowly.

"I know, I know, but it was the middle of the last show."

"What's going on?" Zayn drawled.

"Harry’s in labor." Louis said  and into his phone. "Ok, thank you. Moore will meet us there."

Harry nodded, rubbing his bump.

"Can I do anything?" Zayn asked as Louis led Harry out asking Alberto to get a car.

"Addy-The bag." Harry gasped, tightening his hold on Louis arm as a contraction hit.

Louis rubbed Harrys back "Shit, Addy."

"I'll find someone to watch her, grab the bag and meet you at the hospital, Ok?"

Louis gripped Zayn's shoulder. “Thank you. So much."

Zayn shook him off. "No problem mate."

 

Zayn got the hospital twenty minutes later, Louis had texted him Harry's room number and as he neared it he caught the tail end of a conversation.

".. and we'll get you prepped." the woman wore pale blue scrubs, her red hair pulled back. "You're Zayn right?" she smiled. Zayn shook the proffered hand.

"Yeah...Dr.Moore, right?"

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, if you'll excuse me."

Zayn moved to the side before nimbly stepping into Harry's room, He sat shirtless in the bed hair held back in a small ponytail, a large band strapped around his stomach. Louis sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing Harry's calves though the sheet. "Hey."

"Hi, this the right one?" he held up the overnight bag.

"Yeah, thanks." Zayn placed the bag on the floor against the far wall.

"How are you holding up?"

Harry shrugged and gave a small smile. "Hurts like hell, but I'm ok."

"Where's Addy?" Louis asked.

"Oh, with Lou, Niall and Liam were completely pissed so she agreed."

"We have to buy her a gift basket or something." Harry told Louis.

"A vacation I think."

"I hear Greece is nice, good fashion too."

"Hmm, around the spring?"

"I think so."

Zayn cleared his throat. "I should go."

"Sorry." Louis stood.

"Lou, did you call mum?"

"Shit, I'll go do that. Stay a minute?" he disappeared without waiting for an answer.

Zayn cuffed Harry's knee. "You alright, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm nervous.. and I forgot to give Addy a hug before we left."

"She'll come by tomorrow, it'll be alright."

"Zayn can you promise me something?" Harry asked suddenly playing with the edge of the sheet.

"Sure." Zayn squeezed his knee.

Harry took a deep, almost shuttering breath. "If something happens to me -"

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Z, please, Lou will be back in a moment." he looked up at Zayn, his eyes shining. "If something happens to me, promise...promise me you won't let him fall apart. Don't let him give up, he can't, not now."

"Harry-"

"I know him, he'll try to give up, I know he will but you can't let him. I know he won't move on - on that we're clear- you have to remind him of Addy, mum and the three of you, you have to, because he'll ..he'll fight for that. He can't give up for Addy."

"Harry.."

"He's terrified of losing me, just the thought. He won't talk to me about it, about what if something happens now, we did right before Addy was born but he changes the subject every time...but will you make sure he and Addy and the baby never ..never forget my voice? Make sure he remembers how happy we are now, make sure he tells Addy and the baby about  how we met? All the shows we've played so far and don't let him give up on music, he needs it more than anything remind him of all these years we have it'll keep him together I know it's a lot to ask but ...please?" Harry bit his lip and looked down again.

"Of course-" Zayn swallowed thickly. "Of course I will Harry, we all will."

Harry looked up and met Zayn's eyes. "Thank you." he whispered.

Zayn squeezed his knee again. "But nothing is going to happen to you or the baby."

"Nothing's impossible." Harry murmured.

Zayn opened his mouth to speak when Louis walked in . "It's three in the morning her time, I left a message."

Harry pasted on a smile and kissed him. "Thanks love."

"Ready Mr. Styles?" two nurses stood in the doorway.

Harry glanced at Louis, squeezing his hand. "I guess so."

As soon as Harry cleared the room Louis sank against the wall. "Oh god. " he breathed. "Oh _god_."

Zayn gripped his shoulders. "Louis listen to me. You need to get it the fuck together. Harry needs you Louis. He needs you to be strong right now, be his rock. I get your scared, he's fucking terrified Louis. You need to snap out of this and be there for him now." Zayn shook his slightly as several emotions flit across his face. Fright, anger, a cool demeanor.

"Your right." he said squaring his shoulders nodding. "Your right."

"Mr. Tomlinson? We're ready for you."

Zayn touched his shoulder. "Good luck...I'll be here."

Louis gave him a tight smile before following the nurse.

The half an hour Zayn sat in the hard plastic wait room chair felt like two. He played every game on his phone - spending at least thirty American dollars on extra lives- and had taken to pacing. How long had Louis been in surgery? Three and a half hours - he remembered calming a frantic sobbing Harry at that point- but Louis had had complications, Harry..."He's going to be fine." he said out loud. The room was empty so he received no odd looks. "Fuck it ." he muttered as the clock slowly reached the hour twenty five mark.

Ten minutes later he returned after smoking his last cigarette the nicotine calming his nerves slightly, stepping out of the elevator he zoned in on the solo figure standing in the middle of the hall, his arms crossed.

"Louis?" Zayn said when was a step away. Louis spun around and threw his arms around Zayn's neck, pulling him down slightly breathing heavily on Zayn’s neck.

Tight, heavy dread fill Zayn's chest. "Oh, _Lou_." he wrapped his arms around Louis.

"They're fine. They're both absolute fine." he said his lips brushing Zayn’s neck, he pulled back smiling, eyes shining. "Eight pounds three ounces."

Zayn smiled widely hugging Louis again. "That's great Lou. How's Harry?"

Louis rubbed his eyes, faking tiredness to discreetly wipe his eyes. "Fine, tired but fine, he can go home in a few days."

Zayn scuffed Louis hair. "I'll hold them back as long as I can tomorrow. Is there anything else that I can do? Anything that needs setting up?"

Louis smiled softly. "No Zayn, thanks though, a lot."

"No problem, I'm kind of invested in the lot of you." he smiled.

Louis hummed. "They're easy to get invested in aren't they? Why don't you head back? It's - bloody hell- three am."

Zayn nodded. " Night Lou."

"Night...and thank you."

*

"He's clearly got your nose."

"Thank god for that."

" _Heyyyy_." Harry pouted. Louis laughed as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey , you up for visitors?" Liam stuck his head in.

"Yeah." Harry said brightly sitting up carefully, he cradled the newborn boy -oh my god  _his_ newborn boy- to his chest as he sighed in his sleep.

Liam and Zayn crept in , Liam a little worse for wear, the evidence of a hangover present in the circles under his eyes, he smiled widely as Harry shifted the blanket the baby was swaddled in, to show his face.

"He's a cute one." Liam said running a finger down the baby's cheek. "Looks like Louis."

"I told you." Harry smirked bumping shoulders with Louis.

Louis stuck out his tongue. "Where's Addy and Niall?"

Harry carefully handed the baby over to Liam. "Addy fell asleep on the way over, Niall was waking her up." Liam smiled down at the baby.

Harry looked over at Louis, eyes imploring. "I'll go and fetch them."

Harry smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning back to mock Liam's coos.

Louis met them at the elevator, Addy in her toddler sized red jeans Niall bought as a joke, checkerboard VANS and Supergirl shirt - _they let her dress herself_ \- she was talking a mile a minute to Niall who nodded vaguely.

"Addy Cat!"

"Da!" Addy shrieked reaching for him.

"Indoor voice." Niall reminded her wincing as he let her down.

She jumped into Louis arms, nodding at Niall "You look hung over, mate."

"Oh fuc- _Fudge_ ," he changed quickly glancing at the little girl. "Fudge off, mate."

Louis cackled. "How's my baby girl?" he asked bopping her nose.

"I not a baby." she pouted looking so much like Harry, her tiny frown,her crossed arm and little lip jutting out trying to look indignant but her sparkling eyes giving it away. "Imma big girl."

"Sorry, how's my big girl?" he smiled as they made their back towards Harry's room.

"Why we at hoscable Da?"

"Ad's we told you, your brother was born." Niall said tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

"At a hoscable!?" her eyes widened.

"That's where babies are born, honey."

"I was born in hoscable?"

"Yes," Louis nodded. "At four o'clock in the morning."

She clapped her hands to her cheeks with a gasp. "That's when daddy tell me sleepy time still."

"You were always an early riser." Louis says Niall snorting behind him.

"Daddy here?" she asks playing with the ends of Louis hair.

"Yep, so is your brother."

She nods knowingly. "In daddy tummy."

"Nope." Niall says hand on the door knob to Harry's room. Addy turns confused to look at Louis. "Brudder not in daddy tummy?"

"Not anymore. That's what being born means."

"Nobody 'splains!" she threw her hands in the air and squinted her bright eyes.

Niall cackled. "Ready to meet your baby brother?" Louis asked trying to keep a straight face.

She nodded her curls flaying widely. Niall opened the door and stepped aside for them to pass.

"Daddy!" Addy cried reaching out for him.

Harry was sitting up more in bed, his loose shirt pooling around his shrinking belly. "Kitten!" he responded enthusiastically flinging his arms out towards her.

"You shouldn't be so up yet Harry." Louis scolded softly bringing Addy over.

"I'm fine." Harry rolled his eyes, smile still in place. "Hug and kiss please." he demanded from Addy.

"Gently." Louis sat her on the bed next to him.

"Butterfly hugs?" she asked wiggling her fingers .

Louis nodded. "Butterfly hugs."

She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he murmured words to her rocking back and forth slightly, she nodded occasionally whispering back.

Louis smiled at Niall who watched from the doorway, grin fully in place, Zayn brought the baby over to Niall who began cooing at him.

"He's a mini you Lou down to the eyes even."

"I think they'll change." Louis said, he glanced over at Harry who smiled at him warmly, an arm wrapped around Addy's shoulders while she traced his wrist tattoos. "He's going to end up with Harry's, they've already got the ring around the iris, I've got to be right about _something_." he rolled his eyes.

Zayn handed over the baby, careful to keep a hand supporting the neck, Louis smiled down at his son, knowing his face was going soft and the boys would take the mickey out of him later. "Ready to meet your brother?" he asked Addy.

She nodded and Harry held out his arms. "Now remember he's very fragile." Liam said hovering at the edge of the bed.

"You must not touch too much, ok?" Zayn added.

"You could hurt him if you’re not careful." Niall chimed.

Addy's eyes were wide as Louis helped Harry settle the baby. "Don't scare her, lads."

"Addy, this is Benedict. Benny this is your big sister." Harry introduced, gently waving a tiny baby fist to Addy.

"He's wittle." she breathed staring at him.

"Most babies are." Louis brushed her hair off her face his other hand playing with the hair at the back of Harry's neck.

"Can I touch?" she raised one finger, Harry nodded eyes gleaming. Louis could almost hear the other's holding back their comments about being careful, letting Harry do it. Addy gently ran her finger down the baby’s' cheek pulling her finger away quickly, she swept it down his nose, his mouth opening when she traced his lips drawing a gasp from her, he opened his eyes at the sound peering at her waving a fist.

"Can I give him kiss?" Her eyes sparkled brightly as Louis nodded.

"Gently."

She sat up on her knees and leaned over placing a very fine kiss on the top of his head. "He's soft." she giggled Harry smiled both dimples on display.

"You get it too?" Zayn muttered, Louis looked over, Niall and Liam nodded the three of them bent over their phones.

"Did you record that?" Louis asked incredulously looking them each in turn.

Zayn and Liam nodded. "Of course." Niall rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think Addy cat? Should we keep him?" Louis turned back chuckling.

She looked at Harry. "Still your kitten yeah?" she asked glancing around the room biting her bottom lip, Louis could hear the worry in her voice at the possibility of losing her nick name.

"Of course, You'll always be my little Kitten."

"And my Ad's ." Zayn added.

"Saint Paddy-Addy suits you too well to just give away." Niall smiled at her.

"I might call him Kiddo but you’re always the first." Liam tousled her hair.

"And you'll always, always, always be my Addy cat." Louis kissed her forehead. She beamed.

"I like him."

"Then he's a keeper." Louis declared kissing the three on the bed before Addy jumped down asking Liam if babies could eat ice cream.

"That's what mum said about you." Harry smiled at him.

"Well I'm certainly glad you did." Louis kissed his forehead hand gently brushing the top of their sons' head.

"Me too."

 

**


End file.
